Sonic, Jedi's, Ninja's, Suger, insanity and Earth
by Renard Celeste De La Foudre
Summary: basiccly the sonic, star wars and naruto crew stuck on earth in a manshine, with two insane authors. co authered with StarVix
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker was confused. That didn't happen often, at least not since he had become a real Jedi.

One minute he had been training with the Force. The next he was in what looked like a massive mansion surrounded by people. Some he didn't know, a few looked familiar, and a couple were enemies. Looking up he saw a raised platform with two creatures on it, one of them was a human the other looked anthromorphic.

The boy had short brown hair and green-blue eyes. He was wearing a black top with blue jeans, red trainers and a rainbow bandana he also had two lightsabers on his belt and a stop sign tied to his back. Strangely, Luke could see a 'Hello, My Name is…' sticker posted to his shirt, and the word 'Fox' had been scrawled on it with a permanent marker.

The girl, ironically (or not, Luke wasn't sure) really _was _a fox, no more than 3'4", actually. She had cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white star on her forehead. She wore a grey shirt with a cross on it, and blue-jean pants. She didn't appear armed. She was also wearing a 'Hello, My Name is...' sticker, but hers was upside down, so he wasn't sure just what the permanent marker said, but it looked like 'Star.' Or rather, 'ratS' upside down, but he assumed that flipped around the right way it would read 'Star.'

The one called fox clapped his hands and said, "Hello and welcome to my mansion on earth! Now INTROUDUCTIONS!" he yelled the last word while pulling a pie slice out of his pocket. "Uh, you go first," he added, pointing at Luke before eating a some of the pie slice.

"Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." The Jedi Master said before looking at the closest person to him, which happened to be a blue hedgehog.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius." He said, then jabbed his thumb over towards a two-tailed fox. "And this is my pal, Tails."

"Hi," Tails said somewhat shyly, giving everyone a little wave.

It was then that one Darth Hideous decides to yell, from seemingly out of nowhere, "FOX! JOIN THE DARK SIDE!"

"No, it'll give me bad skin like you or I'll end up like Anakin over there" the human boy said, jerking his thumb at Vader, before pulling a small note book and pen out of his pocket. He then scribbled something down on it, smiling.

"What did you jus- OPH!" Emperor Moron fell to the ground as an anvil fell on his head, and he now had little Imperial Star Fighters flying round his head.

"You know, none of this makes a lick of sense," Star muttered so softly one almost couldn't hear her. "This fic going to do such _wonders _to my rep." Then she gave a big, almost maniacal grin. "ALRIGHT! I LOVE this thing!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyway, let's continue over there with…"

Star suddenly yanked the note book and pen out of Fox's hands. "You know what would be cool? We need Fox McCloud here. Then we can have jokes and general confusion as to which Fox we're talking about."

"No, Star, give me that back!" Fox yelled, reaching for the note book. "I don't _want _Fox McCloud here! We're not doing a Star Fox crossover or a Super Smash Bros. crossover, and that's final!"

"Aw," Star pouted visibly, but gave the note book back to Fox morosely. Um, Fox the human, not Fox McCloud.

"Star," Fox warned.

"Sorry," Star half-whined. "But I _really _wanted to do that joke."

"Fine," he said before grinning evilly and scribbled something down in the notebook, and suddenly to everyone's shock a cloud appeared over Suraman—I mean Douku and a load of bricks fell out of it.

"HOLY SITH!" He yelped as a brick hit him where no guy would like to be hit, casing a collective wince to pass through all the males there. It was then that a black hedgehog with red highlights stepped forward. "Hmp, I'm Shadow the ultimate life form."

"And I'm the kyuubi." Fox muttered.

"Was there a point to the bricks and Douku and stuff?" Star wondered. "Because it was awesome."

Luke was seriously wondering if he hadn't ended up in some sort of mental facility. Because this was insane.

"AAAH! A crab's got my nose!" a little yellow sponge screamed as he rushed through the building and left their view.

"Give me that back!" Fox snarled, grabbing the notebook out of Star's hands again. "Seriously, you're more trouble than your worth."

"I know, right?" Star smiled innocently. "That's why you love working with me."

Fox rolled his eyes and looked down to his notebook. "Good luck with your delusions of adequacy, I guess. Let's see, who else are we dragging in here—and no, we are not using Fox McCloud, so stop asking."

Star pouted and crossed her arms.

Fox frowned before grinning in an insane way "NARUTO!" he yelled "NINJA'S ARE WHAT WE NEED!" he yelled.

"Please tell me this is some twisted dream," Luke muttered while Yoda, Mace and Eggman introduced themselves.

"Luke, join the dark side."

"Ugh. Dad is this really the time try and turn me to the dark side?"

"... Yes."

"I totally agree with you, Fox Who is Not Fox McCloud and Therefore Inferior," Star said eagerly. "We need NINJAS!"

"Inferior?" Fox asked, looking offended as Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe fell out of the sky and landed on Naruto's head, knocking him over. "I am not inferior! I'm a lot better than Fox McCloud!"

"Did you ever fly a ship through space and blow up a giant monkey's head after shooting out his eyeballs?" Star asked.

"No."

"Then you are not as superior as Fox McCloud," Star informed him grandly.

"What is it with you and Fox McCloud?" Fox asked angrily. "Don't you like anyone else?"

Metal Sonic walked by, looking at Star with a worried expression before turning and running in the opposite direction as fast as he possibly could before she saw him. Fox rubbed his head and sighed. "Let me rephrase that, do you like anyone who you _haven't _mentally scared?"

From his spot in the crowd Luke groaned and hopped this was some kind of cheese induced nightmere.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: i do not own star wars or sonic the hedgehog, star belongs to StarVix<p>

This is a joint story between me and StarVix


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we own NOTHING WHAT SO EVER!

Sonic the Hedgehog, being a rather impatient creature by nature, made his way to the two notebook-holding OCs and asked, "So, what's the plot of this story, anyway?"

"Plot?" Star looked at him like a deer looks at an oncoming Mac truck. "I wasn't aware that we had a plot." In an instant, she whipped out a cell phone and pressed a speed dial number. "Hey, Fox, what's our plot?"

"How the Macbeth should I know?" Fox McCloud asked peevishly. "Stop calling me!"

"Star!" Fox yelled as the Lylatian mercenary hung up on her. "STOP trying to get Fox McCloud in this fic!"

Sonic's jaw dropped open. "Wait…are you two telling me you don't have a plot? Why on earth would you start a story if you don't even have a plot?"

"I'm sure we have a plot," Star said soothingly. "Right, Fox?"

Fox sweat dropped. "Um…right…"

Sonic moaned. "I don't believe this." A black, swirling vortex opened up next to him and he only narrowly managed to avoid getting sucked in. "And what the heck is this thing?" he shrieked.

"A plot hole," Star explained.

Sonic blinked for a long, slow moment, then his face twisted in a comical display of frustration and he screamed, "HOW CAN YOU HAVE A FREAKING PLOT HOLE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLOT?"

"Exactly! That's why we have a plot hole!" Star explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"...RUN FOR YOUR LIVE'S!" Sonic yelled as Fox gave Star a grade one death glare.

"Give me one good reason not to teleport you into the void."

"The void?" Tails asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"The place in-between worlds," fox said before looking for Star who had mysteriously disappeared. "... I need some apples," Fox muttered as a blue floating apple appeared next to him, eating it in about two seconds before his pupils dilated. He started dancing while swinging his stop sign in one hand and a lightsaber in the other.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it he jumped into the villain's small group...

The scene suddenly cut to an ugly old woman sitting behind a desk, holding a handful of papers. "Hello, Boys and Girls, I'm the Network Sensor. The scene that is going on right now is unfortunately much too violent to show little Boys and Girls in good conscience. So it is my duty as the Network Censor to cut out this scene and put in a safe, family-friendly alternative here."

The scene went briefly to Fox and the villains, who found themselves forced to hold hands in a circle and sway back and forth slightly as they sang, "Kumbayah, my Lord, Kumbayah…"

The Network Censor was back, smiling in a way that made you instantly loathe her with every fibre of your being. "And don't worry, kiddies. No one was or will be harmed in the making of this…"

She was suddenly cut off as something that resembled a blue police box materialized out of thin air and landed right on top of her, flattening her…uh, flat. The door of the box opened and a young man in a suit—complete with spotted bowtie—peeked out and proclaimed, " Bowties are cool!" before slamming the door shut and disappearing.

To Fox's great relief, he suddenly found himself running for his life from a group of evil criminals who were bound and determined to rip his guts out. The Kumbayah singing had been creepy. He passed Star, who waved.

"Sorry I disappeared," she said apologetically. "But the Doctor was on."

"Doctor Who?" Luke Skywalker asked curiously.

"Forget this! I have author powers!" Pulling out his notebook, Fox scribbled something in it, and a second later several Dalek's appeared, zapped the villains and then dissipated into nothing.

"Right, now that's over"… scribbling something else all the bad guys came back to life...wearing pink dresses.

"WHAT THE…UMPH! Mephey yelled as Fox landed a dropkick to the evil recouler of shadow, because that's all he is really, "No swearing in front of the kids," he said pointing at Cream, Charmy and Tails.

'Mephy?' Itachi thought to himself (it would appear Itachi, due to his awesomeness, can read the filler text) "I can." Itachi, the only villain not wearing a dress, said earning several weird look's from the Aktsuki..

"Um, Itachi maybe you need to go back on your medication," Kisame, lord of the sharks, shark face, and Jaws(the shark not the one from James bond) said.

"No, no, I'm fine" was the response

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled as he charged his older brother, only to get back handed into a wall "of Sith spit."

Luke groaned; this was getting weirder by the second

"Luke I sense your having a moment of confusion," Darth Vader(also awesome) said.

"Finally, things are starting to look up," Fox said happily.

"HEY FOX!"

"And the moment is passed…" Fox sighed and turned to Star, who was now holding the notebook and tapping her foot. "Yes, Star?"

"How come this fic is rated T? You know I don't do Teen rated humour stories!"

"Um…" Fox thought fast. "It's not rated T for Teen, its rated T for…uh…Terrific!"

"Oh, really?" Star said thoughtfully. "Well, I just reread what we've written, and I kind of think it should be rated S for Stoopid."

"That's not how you spell stupid."

"Exactly. That's how Stoopid this is."

Fox looked over to his left, where the Jolly Green Giant and Paul Bunion were jousting for the affections of the Fifty-Foot Woman. Also, Zelda and Shiek were currently fighting to see who was the best Smasher, even though they were the same person and this is NOT A SMASH BROTHERS FIC STOP THAT STAR!

"You may be right," Fox finally had to admit. "But Fan Fiction doesn't have an S rating."

Star sighed sadly and the two watched Zelda transform into Shiek and punch herself in the face, then transform back into Zelda and roundhouse kick herself in the gut. She kept it up until she literally knocked herself out.

"And this game's winner is…Zelda!" the announcer said, as it was as Shiek that she finally hit the dirt from exhaustion.

R&R Flames will be used to set un-awesome Villains on fire


End file.
